


His Good Luck Charm

by genderqueer_turtle



Series: Fair Game One Shots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Fluff, Gay Clover Ebi, M/M, One Shot, Qrow Branwen - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform, clover ebi - Freeform, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Clover wants Qrow's help, Qrow wants to not be a burden.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686706
Kudos: 23





	His Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Qrow's POV

I was resting while watching my nieces and their friends train. Since they had started their journey, they had become very powerful. Even that boy, Jaune, grained power. I smiled as they finished their training and started joking around. What amazing kids, they were so lively. 

Clover Ebi came and sat down night next to me. 

"Hey" I said. He said hey back and smiled at me. I felt my face go slightly red, but I looked away before he could notice. 

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, I need your help with something. Come on." He headed towards the door and my curiosity forced me to follow him. 

He led me down the hall towards the airships. He walked into an empty one and turned, waiting for me to catch up with him. I walked in and waited for him to explain, though I had guessed by now what he needed. Sitting down on one of the seats, I began to reach for my liquor container, but remembered that I gave up drinking. I placed my hands in my lap.

"So?" I asked as Clover sat down across from me. 

"There's this mission..." He began. Then he explained all the details. It was a quick mission, but it required a lot of skill. The only thing I could think of while Clover talked was how my semblance would get in the way. Even with Clover around, sometimes the bad luck took over and people got hurt. I refused to be a hazard to those around me. That is why I worked alone for such a long time. 

Clover finished talking and stood there, waiting for me to answer. 

"Look, it's great and all that you want my help. But you have an entire team of good fighters who aren't a risk and liability. Take one of them, I'm gonna stay here and keep my bad luck to myself." I said, standing up to leave.

"If I wanted them, I would have asked them." Clover said, blocking the way. He refused to move and I sat back down with a sigh. "I want you though. If I didn't want your help, I wouldn't have asked you. Qrow, please come with me." 

"I think that you forget, I'm a bad luck charm. Always have been, always will be." I said. What did he not understand? He could get hurt, and I did not want to be the reason something happened to him. It was just better not to risk it.

"Really, a bad luck charm? You think I care? If you want to play that game, I'm a good luck charm, and I can use my semblance to balance it out. You are the person I want for this mission Qrow." He smiled his amazing smile at me and I couldn't stop the pink from reaching my cheeks. 

"And besides, I don't think of you as a bad luck charm. I never have." Clover muttered, barely audible. So many emotions were raging through my head at that moment. I didn't know what to think or how to answer. I was so confused and just sat there while I processed all my thoughts. 

I sat there for about five minutes, wondering what to say. I had never felt so emotional and I placed my head in my hands, trying to gain control of myself. I heard Clover sit down next to me and felt his arms wrap around me. Other than my nieces, no one had hugged me in a very long time. This was too much for me and I let a few tears run down my face. How could Clover be so nice to me when I could hurt him from just being near him? I quickly dried my tears up, I would not allow myself to cave into my emotions now. There was work to be done.

"Fine, if you really want my help, we should probably get going. Let's get this over with." I stood, pulling myself away from Clover's hug. I headed towards the door so that I could get into the front of the airship. As I headed outside, I felt Clover's hand wrap around my wrist. I turned to face him.

"For the record, I don't think of you as a bad luck charm because to me, you're the biggest good luck charm I could have ever asked for." He said, pulling me a little bit closer to him. In that moment, our eyes met and both of us thought the exact same thing. At the exact same time, we pulled each other in, our lips meeting. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I placed mine around his neck. It was the best kiss I had ever had, and as I pulled away, my entire face turned as red as a tomato. 

"Whatever" I said, walking away. I couldn't believe I just did that. "Let's get going."

"Whatever you say." Clover said, following me. As I walked, he passed me and winked as he went by. Then he hopped into the vehicle and I rolled my eyes as I followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one shot I ever wrote. It's not my best, but I still like it.  
> I'm moving all my writing from wattpad (where they were originally posted) to here now that I have an AO3 account.  
> I'm always willing to hear one shot prompts if you have one you want me to write, leave it in the comments! Thanks!


End file.
